Three Days Before Christmas
by GossipGirlHere
Summary: The three days before Christmas in James' and Lily's seventh year are the days that shape their entire future. But what exactly happened during those three days before Christmas?
1. Three Days

**Chapter 1: Three Days**

Lily was walking on the grounds by the lake. She always walked there when she wanted to think, and today she had a lot to think about. James Potter had asked her out at least twice a week every week since fifth year. She had always thought that he was an arrogant, self absorbed, idiot, but, now that they were spending more time together, she realized that he wasn't. Remus was Head Boy, and she was Head Girl, so they were sharing the Heads' Common Room, which they naturally shared with her friends. A little group of seventh years comprised of Remus, Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Frank Longbottom, Alice Prewet (Franks girlfriend), Mary McDonald, and Rachel Boot could be found in the Heads' Common Room every night, and they were a very tight-knit group.

She and James became close friends, but by Halloween she was sure she liked him. She wouldn't have figured it out, except that one day she, Alice, Rachel and Mary had been in the Heads' Common Room with James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Frank. She, Mary, and Alice were chatting happily while the boys played exploding snaps across the room. It was then that Alice noticed her staring and said, "You love James." It had been a simple statement, that Lily had tried to deny at first, but she figured out pretty quickly that it was true.

She was walking by the lake, thinking over James' many amazing qualities, when a big, black dog came trotting over, and beside it, none other than James Potter.

Siruis' POV:

"Hey Evans!" They still called each other by their last names, but it was friendly now, not at all mocking. I couldn't believe he was going to try this again. Moony thought that she might say yes this time, but I was pretty sure that she thought of them as just friends.

"Hey Potter! What's this?" she gestured towards me.

"Oh, he's my pet," said James. Pet? I am not his pet. I let out a low, long growl.

"He doesn't seem to like me."

"No, that's just how he is."

"Oh," they sat down by the lake, and Lily started absentmindedly patting me. I didn't really mind, Prongs and Moony do that a lot when I'm a dog, the weird part is that she doesn't know it's me. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before I decided that I needed to give him his chance. So, I jumped up and trotted towards the forest. Luckily, dogs have insanely good hearing, so even from there I could hear every word they said.

"Hey Evens?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that you've heard this one before, but, will you go out with me?"

"Sure," she had said it without hesitation, and she was beaming. In that moment my world turned upside down. There were few things about the world that I was certain about, but when I was certain, I was certain. It was just one of those things, the sun rises in the east, you go to Hogwarts and age 11, and Lily Evens _always _refuses James Potter when he asks her to go out with him. This was unheard of. "I realized this year that you're a decent person, and that I misjudged you." She did _not_ just say yes, I must be dreaming, because there was no way that Lily Evans had agreed to go out with James Potter.

"That and the fact that you just couldn't resist my good looks any longer," he joked, but he was beaming.

Without conscious thought both leaned forward and they kissed. It started slowly, but James deepened it, and Lily responded. I was obviously happy for Prongs, but it was getting out of hand. At this rate they wouldn't come back to the castle until after the doors were locked. So I bounded forward, and barked loudly, but they didn't notice. I knew that Prongs would kill me later, but it was my only option. I bounded straight into Lily and knocked her down. Then, just for the fun of it, I went towards her, putting on my best evil growl.

"James," she said looking terrified, "your dog doesn't bite does it?" She still hadn't gotten up.

"Sirius!" said James in a warning tone.

Lily looked confused, "James, what—"

"Oh so it's 'James' now?" I asked, morphing into the human me. I wasn't really worried about Lily. She already knew that Moony was a werewolf (she's pretty smart, and could detect the pattern in his absences) and it was only a matter of time before Prongs showed her his trick.

"Sirius?" Lily nearly screamed.

"Bring it down an octave Lily, really!" I said. Soon it would be so shrill that only bats could hear it. "Anyway, I thought I'd leave you two alone while James gave it one more go, but it looked like you wouldn't be resurfacing any time soon, and it wouldn't do for the Head Girl to be caught snogging by the lake after curfew."

By now James had helped a startled Lily up, but they still held hands.

"Can you turn into a dog too?" asked Lily, looking at James.

"No, what I do is much cooler," and with that he turned into the stag, and came up so that she could pet him.

Lily laughed saying, "So this is how you guys go out with Moony! I guess I can come with you too now!" and with that she turned into a doe. James, who had turned back into a human, and I gaped as she transformed back. "And I'm not the only one, Rachel turns into a fox, Alice turns into an owl, and Mary turns into a tiger."

"Really?" asked James, "now all of us can go out together, because Frank turns into a frog, and Peter turns into a rat."

"Fit's his personality," I muttered. I didn't like Peter much; I just kept him around because James liked him.

Both of them ignored me, but I saw Lily's lips twitch as she said "Come on, let's go have dinner."

"Okay," said James, kissing her on the cheek. I thought I was going to gag. This was going to take some getting used to.

Severus' POV:

I was sitting with Avery at dinner when I noticed _her_ come in. We hadn't spoken in years, not since _that_ day, and yet I still watched her. She was beaming, and it took me a minute to notice why. She was holding hands with Potter! Potter, I tell you! I thought I was going to vomit. I knew that looking wasn't the best idea, but I couldn't stop myself. They sat down by Prewet, McDonald, Longbottom, Boot, and Potter's usual gang. I didn't notice anything around me; I was transfixed by the sight before me. It _couldn't _be true; she would _never_ go out with Potter! I was distracted by her tinkling laugh. I loved it when she laughed. She and Potter seemed to be telling a story, and it looked like Black was involved, because he kept butting in. And then, without any warning, they started kissing, right there! It took all my self control not to break down. I started to get up, when I saw her and Potter leaving their table. They walked hand in hand out of the hall, and I couldn't resist following them. As I got closer I could hear what they were saying.

"I wonder how long it'll take for Padfoot," I cringed; she was already using their stupid nicknames, "to ask out Mary. My money's on another two weeks, at most."

"Are you joking? Padfoot wouldn't ask out Mary, he only ever does one night stands, he doesn't ask girls out."

"But it wouldn't be a one night stand with Mary. He wouldn't do that to one of his close friends, would he?"

"Which is exactly why he _won't_ ask her out, he might like her, but he doesn't think it'll last."

"Say what you want, my money's still on two weeks." They both laughed. I felt sick at how comfortable she looked with him. Without conscious thought I started getting closer to them, wanting to catch every word.

"You know, as much as he likes her I think she'd be smart enough to say no _if _he actually did ask her out," said Potter.

"So you admit he likes her?"

"Yeah, a lot, almost as much as I like you." Lily laughed and leaned in and kissed him.

"It's amazing how natural this feels!" said Lily in amazement.

"What?"

"This. Us. Once I realized I liked you I thought it would be really awkward if we went out, but it isn't. I mean, I've liked you since Halloween, and I was waiting for you to ask me out again. When you didn't I thought you didn't like me anymore and—"

"What? You thought I didn't like you? I've always liked you! I just thought that you would never like me, so I decided to stop trying at the beginning of this year, and see what would happen."

"Well, I'm really glad you never gave up on me James."

"I would never give up on you, I love you," the words seemed to slip out of Potter's mouth against his will. I thought I was going to be sick.

"Wait," he said, "no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that!"

But Lily put a finger to his lips and said, "I love you too. It just took me a bit longer to figure it out." They leaned in to kiss, and against my will I vomited.

They turned around, and I could tell Lily was angry. "Snape!" I cringed, hearing the hatred in her voice, and remembering the happier time when that was reserved for Potter, "What are you doing, spying on us?" Both Potter and Lily had their wands pointed at me.

I sneered, trying not to show the hurt I felt, "Why would I be spying on a mudblood like you?" Before I could do anything James had hexed me, I wasn't even sure what he used. All I knew was that one minute I was looking at them and the next I was frozen."

"Apologize," he said, he looked furious, but not as furious as I was.

"James," I felt sick listening to the care in her voice, that turned into indifference as she spoke again, "Just leave it, it isn't worth it." I felt like I was being stabbed, she had just called me an 'it.' "If it's still here when Remus and I do our rounds then we'll deal with it."

Potter looked like he dearly wanted to jinx me, but instead, he put his wand inside his robes, took Lily's hand, and they walked away, leaving me there. I couldn't move, and it felt like hours before Avery came up next to me.

"Who did it?" he asked as he reversed the spell.

I thought. Lily would be even more furious with me if Avery went after Potter. I knew I shouldn't have cared, but I did. "I don't know," I said, "they did it from behind."

"Ugh, filthy mudbloods," mutter Avery, "probably one of the Gryffindors, you know how cozy they get with the mudbloods."

My insides ripped apart. To cover up the pain on my face I said quickly, "We'd better go before the prefects get here on patrol."


	2. Two Days

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was working on some of my other stories. REVIEW!!!!!**

James' POV:

I woke up in the Heads' Common Room sitting on the couch, with Lily's head on my shoulder, her auburn hair cascading across my chest. I looked around to find that I was the only person awake. Mary and Sirius were lying side by side on the floor, holding hands. Rachel and Remus, who we discovered the night before had been secretly going out for two months, were both sitting asleep in one armchair, Rachel on Remus' lap. Frank and Alice were on the other side of our couch, in roughly the same position that Lily and I were in. I couldn't see Peter anywhere, and I vaguely remembered him sulking up stairs at around eleven last night, mumbling something about "hating gooey couple stuff."

Just then Sirius woke up with a start. "Ugh, what time is it?"

James looked at his watch and said, "Eleven. We'd better get downstairs if we want breakfast."

"Yeah," said Sirius, turning to Mary to wake her up.

I turned back to Lily and started trailing kisses down her jaw. She stirred and leaned forward to kiss me full on the mouth. She then got up and walked over to Moony and Rachel's armchair. While Lily dealt with Moony and Rachel I turned to Alice and Frank.

Once everyone was up we all went down to breakfast, where we met up with Wormtail. Afterwards we all went out for a snowball fight.

Severus' POV:

I was eating breakfast in the Great Hall much later than usual. I had overslept because I had been awake late into the night thinking about my run-in with Lily and Potter. I was moodily poking at my cereal when I saw the entire Gryffindor gang waltz in. I watched Lily with a pang of regret. If things had been different I could be the one with my hand casually around her waste, and Potter could be the one watching. I had to stop thinking about it, she wasn't Lily, she was a mudblood like any other. I was no blood traitor, I wouldn't associate with mudbloods, and I didn't want to, or at least, I wasn't supposed to want to.

I left the Slytherin table and went outside to sit by the lake. I sat there for a few minutes trying desperately to think of nothing when Potter, Lily—no it isn't Lily it's Evans, Longbottom, Prewet, Boot, Lupin, Pettigrew, Black, and McDonald came out. Soon they were having a snowball fight and it was with a pang that I realized that if I'd chosen a different path I could be with them. _Stop it!_ I thought,_ You don't want to be like them! You shouldn't want to!_ I went in, hoping that by escaping the sight of Li—Evans I could escape thoughts of her.

Peter's POV:

I was sick of this. Sick of them. Always being excluded, never fully part of the group. Only put up with, never needed, never appreciated. Now, to make things worse, they're all coupled up, and I'm alone. I needed a way to escape this. I needed new friends, people like me. I didn't want friends that associated with mudbloods. How could I have known all those years ago that my three pureblood friends would turn out to be bloodtraitors? I'd been thinking about it for a while, but I was ready to act. I wanted in with the Death Eaters. They were having a snowball fight while I watched, when I saw Snape get up and walk into the castle. I decided to follow him.

"Hey, Snape!" I called; he stopped right outside the dungeons.

"What do you want Pettigrew?" he sneered.

"I want in."

"What?"

"I want in with the Death Eaters."

"Why should I believe you? Friend of bloodtraitors and mudbloods alike. Why would _you _want in with _us_?" 'Us'? Interesting. So, he already was one.

"I've never agreed with them. I thought I could overlook it, but I can't anymore. I want in."

"Come with me," he said, "I will floo Luscious."

Maybe, just maybe, this would work…


	3. One Day

**Hey guys!!! Sorry this chapter took so long, but I had MAJOR writers block...and since it's the last chapter I wanted it to be PERFECT once I got my ideas in order. Hope you like it!**

Lily's POV:

I woke up on Christmas Eve morning feeling distinctly well rested. I had decided to sleep in the regular girls dormitories last night, and would do so again tonight, because I liked staying up with the girls past curfew..._way_ past curfew. We were all going into Hogsmead today to pick up last minute gifts, which was particularly necessary this year because so many of them had started new relationships. Obviously I already had a present for James, but now that we were dating I wanted something more personal.

I woke up Alice and Rachel with no problem, but as usual, Mary was a different story. She was a notorious late-sleeper, but we didn't have time for that today. It was 7:00, and if that was late enough for me it was _damn _well late enough for her. We gave her thirty minutes while Rachel and I showered and dressed, so that we could get her up and give her enough time to get ready.

"Do you want to do the honors?" I asked Alice hopefully, because facing Mary in the morning was not a pleasant experience.

"I'll pass," said Alice, heading towards the bathroom, "I want a _relaxing _morning, preferably one where my blood pressure doesn't go through the roof. You understand why that doesn't comply with your request," she smirked, and closed the bathroom door, and to my dissatisfaction I heard the lock click.

I turned to Rachel, who was putting on her makeup in the mirror.

"No," she said firmly, before I could even ask, "I think Remus wants a _live_ and _unharmed _girlfriend for Christmas, and as Alice so rightly said, that does _not _comply with your request."

"But--"

"No."

"Don't you think--"

"No."

"What if--"

"If you don't wake her up now I'm leaving, at least I'll be in the room if you do it now."

"Fine," I muttered. Why did _I _always have to do this?

"Mary," I said, shaking her.

She rolled over.

"Mary!" I said a little louder.

She put the pillow over her head.

I pulled the covers off of her as I said, "Mary McDonald! GET UP!"

She threw her pillow at me with beautiful aim. It hit me square in the face, and I heard, rather than saw, Rachel's laughter, and was glad it earned her a pillow to the face from Mary.

Pillow-less now, Mary pulled the covers out of my hands and over her head again.

"I'll bring Sirius in here! Do you want him to see you like this? He'll turn and run!" I threatened.

She picked up her wand and flicked it, causing the door to lock itself with a click.

Alice came out of the bathroom at that point and said, "Ready to go?"

"Does she _look_ ready?" I asked irritably, gesturing towards the lump in the blankets that was Mary.

Alice sighed, saying, "We're leaving," we all got up and walked towards the door, and were halfway out of it when Mary emerged, saying, "Dammit, Alice."

Alice gave a little bow, and waited by the door, tapping her foot, as Mary headed towards the shower.

James' POV:

I woke up far earlier than usual on Christmas Eve morning. It was about 6:30, and I felt it cruel to make the guys wake up that early, so I contented myself with the extra hour of thinking time. I still had _no_ ideas concerning what to get Lily for Christmas. I had spent most of the previous night tossing and turning in bed thinking about it.

At about 7:30 Mooney and Frank started to wake up, Mooney having stayed the night with us. I was already dressed, so that freed up the shower for them.

"How long have you been up?" asked Mooney, as he pulled out a pair of pants from his trunk.

"About an hour," I replied.

"An hour?" asked Frank incredulously, while Mooney raised an eyebrow. It was commonly known that I _hated_ waking up early. _Hated _it. _HATED._

"Had some thinking to do," was all I said. I didn't want everyone to know that I was worrying about Lily's gift. Padfoot would _never_ let it go. Frank didn't think anything of it, but I saw that knowing look pass into Mooney's eye, and hoped he had the decency not to tell Padfoot, or anyone else for that matter.

By 8:00 everyone was up and dressed, and we decided to head down the the Great Hall to wait for the girls.

As we started to leave, I noticed that Wormtail was still sitting on his bed.

"You coming?" I asked.

"Nah," he said, "I'll head into the village later, I've got some....stuff to do. I might see you."

"Okay," said Padfoot, and he led the way out without a second glance.

Money and I paused for a moment, before following Frank and Padfoot.

"Is he okay?" whispered Mooney as we walked down the corridor.

"Don't know," I replied softly, "Probably feeling excluded, now that we've all got girlfriends..."

"I guess, I just have a bad feeling about it..." though he let the subject drop he had a distant look all the rest of the way down to the hall. I was sure, though, that in the presence of Rachel it would evaporate.

Severus' POV:

After having talked with Lucius via floo network last night about Pettigrew I was feeling pretty confident about the meeting today. Lucius was coming with a few others into Hogsmead to meet with me and Pettigrew. I would gain much favor with the Dark Lord if I could recruit someone who was _bound_ to be associating with The Order of the Phoenix. We were short on spies at the moment, and he would be pleased to have someone who appeared so trustworthy.

I arrived at breakfast at about 8:15, and could see Potter and his gang arriving. I was happy to notice that Pettigrew was not among them. Apparently he had meant what he said, he did not wish to associate with them any longer. However, as a spy he would have to, that's just the way it was, and frankly, that's all the good he was to us. A poor wizard, with no brains, brawn, cunning, or talent of any kind, all he had was his connections. If he wasn't prepared to use them, well, he must not want it enough.

I tried not to gag as first Prewett arrived sitting with Longbottom. The pair were gifted, but bloodtraitors like the rest. Next Boot arrived to sit with Lupin, who was a disappointment to all werewolves in regards to his association. Not only was he friends with bloodtraitors and mudbloods, he was dating one. Next McDonald sat with Black. Black, a family traitor through and through, he _should_ have been sitting with me, but instead he choose to flaunt his disgusting preferences. Her wish to associate with him told all about McDonald's worthiness. Finally Li-Evans arrived, filthy mudblood, to sit by Potter. Potter. Just thinking of him filled my heart with hate.

I swallowed my cereal and stood up. We weren't meeting until 1:00 in the Hogshead, but I would rather have been anywhere but there.

Lily's POV:

James. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before now. Just sitting at breakfast and talking with him normally made me glow. It just filled my heart with joy. He was so funny, kind, thoughtful, selfless, and charismatic. He knew how to be empathetic and sympathetic, but he never let you wallow. At the same time, while the caring person existed, there was also the joker, who had the ability to make anyone laugh, no matter how bad the situation.

I realized that I'd been staring off into space for over 5 minutes when Mary elbowed me and said, "Lils? LILY!"

"What?" I said, coming out of my trance.

"We're leaving," said Rachel, "We're going to the Three Broomsticks, but first we're stopping to pick up dresses for graduation. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, while all four guys groaned.

"Do we _have_ to come?" asked Sirius, looking to Mary in appeal.

"Yes you do," she said without sympathy, before continuing, "Besides, would you rather be in Zonko's, surrounded by nothing but explosives, or with us, watching as we try on dresses that are _bound_ to make us look more attractive than usual," she finished with a smirk.

"Well," said Sirius, putting on a face of mock thought before kissing her and saying, "Only for you."

She laughed, and felt an overwhelming sense of contentment as I took James' hand. I was at peace, finally.

Severus' POV:

The meeting went better than expected. He was in. I sent him back to Potter and his pals before anyone suspected anything.

As I was leaving Hogsmead I saw Evans and Potter kissing in the middle of the street. I was well rid of them...or so I told myself.

I walked back to the castle without looking back, sealing her fate and mine.

James' POV:

My life was perfect. I had Lily, something I'd dreamed about for years, and all of my friends, and an amazing life ahead of me I could tell. I'd gotten everything I wanted, how long it would last I didn't know.

No POV:

James and Lily, Sirius and Mary, Rachel and Remus, and Frank and Alice enjoyed their seventh year. They lived life to the fullest, every day of it, but what happened in those three days before Christmas changed their lives. The choice of one girl, outside on the grounds, three days before Christmas saved changed life as they knew it. Mary McDonald died on September 17, 1980. She was killed by death eaters in the course of her work as an auror. Sirius Black never recovered. Rachel Boot had to flee from the death eaters, and lived out the remainder of her life in New Zealand. She never saw Remus Lupin again. Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, leaving behind their son, Neville. And Lily and James Potter died on Halloween, 1981, at the hands of Lord Voldemort, leaving behind the Boy Who Lived. The boy who ended it all. Harry Potter.

**I hope you all liked it...I AM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!**

**XOXO**

**GossipGirlHere  
**


End file.
